A module using a hollow-fiber membrane (hereinafter, referred to as a hollow-fiber membrane module) has been known from the past. Examples of the hollow-fiber membrane modules include an internal-perfusion type in which a liquid passes through the inside of a hollow-fiber membrane and an external-perfusion type in which a liquid passes through a periphery (outside) of a hollow-fiber membrane depending on the difference in passage paths of liquid. Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose degassing modules using the external-perfusion hollow-fiber membrane module.
Such a hollow-fiber membrane module may be provided for an inkjet discharge apparatus or a water purifying apparatus, for example. In a large inkjet printer, a color filter manufacturing apparatus, or the like for business use of an inkjet discharge apparatus, since a large amount of chemical liquid is used, a chemical liquid tank is installed in an apparatus body, and thus the chemical liquid such as ink or photoresist liquid is fed from the chemical liquid tank at the time of operation of the inkjet discharge apparatus. At this time, when the chemical liquid contains air bubbles, there is a case where discharge accuracy is reduced or quality defects occur in a printed matter. In order to prevent this, therefore, there is a case where a degassing module is provided.